The Wedding
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: Well, we all know Sokka doesn't really want Aang and Katara to get married.....but you'll see what happens. Couldn't think of a goos summary for this but please R'N'R!


-1"Nervous yet?"

"No."

"Are you nervous now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"SOKKA!!!"

Sokka held up his hands in self defense. "Sorry, Aang, I was just kidding." He grinned. "So, are you..."

"NOOOO!!!"

"...excited?"

Aang fell silent for a moment. It was difficult to say what he was feeling right now, only a few hours before he would walk down the isle and wed Katara.

Yes, today he was going to marry the beautiful ice princess.

It had been exactly six months to the day he had taken her up to the roof the southern air temple and popped the question, just as the sun set on the horizon. The timing was perfect, the moment was right. He couldn't have been happier then.

That was then, this was now.

Aang sighed and started to do his bow tie. "To tell you the truth, I'm neither. Just...numb, kind of. Like everything is all in a blur or moving in slow motion." 

Zuko, who was sitting on one of the plush chairs in the church lounge, let out a small laugh. "Yeah, just like your tying skills." he said, pointing to the jumbled mess that was supposed to be Aang's bow tie. Aang groaned and untied it.

"Come on, Aang, cheer up. You should be happy. You're marrying the girl of your dreams. It's what you want, right?"

"But what if it's not what she wants?"

"Oh, please, she said yes. It has to be what she wants." replied Sokka. He handed a box to Aang. "Oh, and here, Kat wanted me to give this to you."

Aang took it from him. "Why couldn't she give it to me herself?"

"Because everyone knows it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Sokka answered as he rummaged through the fridge. He took out a soda and popped it open, taking good long chug before coming up for air. "And that's what you definitely don't need right now."

Aang managed to crack a smile before opening the black velvet box. Inside was a gold watch that bore the inscription 'To my Avatar, on the day of our marriage. Love, Kat'.

"Katara, it's wonderful." he whispered. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as he remembered his gift to her. He turned to Sokka. "Hey, Sokka!"

"Yeah?" Sokka answered, taking another swig of his drink.

"Could you take this to Katara?" he asked, pulling a small blue velvet box out of his tuxedo jacket. Sokka grinned. "Sure thing dude." He took one last drink before tossing the can into the trash basket beside the door.

-----

Katara heaved a sigh. "And why can I not go and see my Aang?"

"Because it's bad luck. He can't see you before your wedding." Azula replied as she placed the lace veil on Katara's head. After adjusting it, she stepped back to admire her work, her purple strapless chiffon dress swishing around her ankles. "There. All finished."

"Wait a sec!" Mai, wearing a dress that matched Azula's. flipped the shorter part of the veil over Katara's face. "Okay. **NOW** you're good to go."

Katara turned around and looked at herself in the mirror that ran the length of the parlor wall. "But Aang will not be able to see my face. And I am not able to see anything at all." Mai rolled her eyes. "Fine, have it your way."

Katara pushed it back as her two closest friends crowded around her, one at each shoulder. "So, how do you feel?" asked Azula, straightening Katara's veil with one gloved hand, the other placed on Katara's shoulder.

"I...I'm not sure. I am...happy. Yet at the same time, I have a strange feeling here." She pointed to her abdomen.

Mai squeezed her shoulder. "It's probably just nerves." The three stood there silently until a knock at the door startled them out of their moment.

Azula sighed. "I'll get it." She walked over and pulled it open, revealing Sokka. "Um, hey, Azula."

"Hey, yourself." she replied, stepping out into the hall. "Kat's just about ready. How about Aang?"

Sokka shrugged. "Eh, he's just kinda jittery." He held out a small blue box. "Aang wanted me to give this to Katara." Azula took it from him. "I'll be sure to let her know." She turned, about to go into the parlor when Sokka took her by the arm, whirled her around and kissed her passionately.

Ignoring Mai's cries of "Ow, ow!" from the other room, Azula blushed slightly. As she straightened out her dress, she whispered to him, "What was that for?"

Sokka blushed back. "I don't know. I think all this wedding stuff is making me freakishly romantic." Azula smiled and kissed him on the cheek before going back into the parlor.

As soon as the door closed, Mai raised her eyebrow at Azula and remarked "Careful, or we'll have to start planning another one."

"Another one what?" asked Azula, still reeling from the intensity of Sokka's kiss.

"Why, another wedding, Azula." Katara answered "I believe you and Sokka should do the 'married'. You seem to love each other enough."

Azula nearly choked on her own saliva. "WHAT!? Kat...I couldn't...no way, that's just...ridiculous." 

Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, girl. The way he looks at you..."

"Kinda like the way Zuko looks at you?" asked Azula, smugly. Mai glared at her. "Hey, don't you dare..."

"Guys, are you done in there?" Zuko's voice came through the door. Mai perked up. "Almost."

"Right on cue." smirked Azula. Mai gave her another look before heading out. Azula turned to Katara, who was starting look very pale, and handed her the box. "This is from Aang."

Katara took it from Azula and opened it, revealing a stunning pearl necklace and one teardrop diamond. "By Zhaal," she gasped, taking it out, "It's beautiful!" Azula took the necklace and helped Katara put it on. It shone brilliantly, even in the dimly lit room. 

After looking at it in the mirror for a moment, Azula turned and took Katara by the arm. "Ready?"

"Ungh, I should not have had that stewed sea prunes for breakfast..." Katara moaned as she allowed Azula to steer her out of the room.

-----

Dum dum da dum, dum dum da dum...

Every one in the church stood as the organ began to play. Aang tugged at his collar nervously. This was it. He tried to look proud as he lead Katara-soon to be his wife-walk down the aisle with her head held high, smiling more brightly than he had ever seen her smile before. When the two reached the alter, Azula ran up, embraced Katara and whispered "Good luck" to Aang before taking her place beside Mai.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of Katara and Aang..."

As the preacher droned on, Aang would ever so often shift his gaze to the woman beside him, who would somehow always catch it, then blush slightly and smile. She looked so beautiful...

"Do you, Katara, take Aang to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Katara took a deep breath. "I do." she said, her eyes brimming with tears of joy.

"And do you, Aang, take Katara to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Aang turned and looked at Katara. "I...I do." As he said those words, his happiness suddenly multiplied by many times.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Sokka tried to get me not to say these next few words, but I decided that would be extremely unfair to you both." the preacher said with a slight chuckle. The culprit slid down in his seat as the congregation burst into laughter. The preacher smiled and turned to Aang. "You may now kiss the bride."

Katara practically flew into his arms and they both kissed each other with more passion and fire than ever before as applause broke out. The two ended their kiss, and Aang scooped up his new bride in his arms and walked down the aisle to the cheers of their friends. As he set Katara in the limo, he couldn't help but say to her "Nice dress, by the way. Can't wait to see you without it..."

She grinned and whispered back, "Don't get too attached to that tux, Aang. I might just have to take it off for you" which took him completely by surprise. The two of them laughed as the limo made it's way through a crowd of well-wishers to the reception.

-----

"Alright, can I have all the single ladies on the dance floor, please?" Zuko said, acting as the DJ for the night. "And I'm not just sayin' that cause I want your digits, or anythin'..."

"Yeah, cause he's in love with you." teased Azula as she and Mai made their way onto the floor with all the other unmarried women. The latter ignored that remark and watched as Katara tossed her bouquet to the crowd behind her. Dozens of hands reached up for it, but in the end, telepathic powers beat out the best of catching skills.

"Cheater." whispered Mai as the women shuffled off and the men took their turn.

"Zuko lover." retorted Raven, fingering the flowers thoughtfully. Cheers erupted all around them-Robin had just thrown the garter.

"Who caught it?" asked Mai as the men cleared the floor.

"Okay, now the lovely young lady who caught the flowers and the handsome young man who caught the garter will have to dance together to this next song." Zuko was trying not to laugh. "Which won't be a problem, since they've been dancing together all night anyways." Light laughter followed and Sokka held out his hand to Azula, who accepted it. 

"You know, this has got me thinking..." he said as the music started up.

"About what?" asked Azula as other couples began to dance all around them.

"Us. You know, our future. Together."

Azula stopped and stared into his eyes. "What are you saying?"

Sokka took a deep breath. "Azula, will you marry me?" Katara and Aang waltz past them as he said this, but didn't notice due to the fact that they continually stared into each other's eyes.

Azula's eyes widened. "Sokka...are you...you mean..."

"Yes, Azula. I want you to be my wife. Please?" he added as an afterthought. Azula laughed and kissed him. "Yes, I will."

-----

"We've all had a great time here tonight, and Aang an' Katara thank y'all for coming, and would really like ya'll to leave fast so they can have their wedding night..." A few people whistled and several cat-calls were heard at this "...naw, I'm just kiddin'. Drive safely everyone!" Zuko switched off the microphone and sat down beside Aang. "Well man, it's been great, and congratulations to you both, but I'm just wiped out so I'm heading for home." He got to his feet. "And here's your present from me and Mai." He handed an envelope to Katara. She opened it and Aang read over her shoulder, "Bellemere Suites, good for two nights of romance."

Aang stood and shook Zuko's hand. "Thanks for everything, Z." Zuko grinned. "You too, man. See ya'll around." As he left, Sokka and Azula approached the table. "Well, dudes, good luck to you both and hope you come back for our's."

Katara nearly spat out the water she had been drinking. "Oh, friends, are you getting married?" Azula smiled and leaned into her fiancé's arms. "Yes, Kat." Katara squealed and wrapped the two of them in one of her bone crushing hugs.

After they managed to pry themselves out of her grip, everyone said their good byes and headed home. Except for Aang and Katara. They said goodnight to the last of the guests and after everyone was gone, Katara scooted over to her husband and sat in his lap. "Aang, I love you, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you." she murmured, running her fingers through his spiky black hair.

"I love you, too, Katara." He pulled her in close and they kissed once more. After they broke apart, Aang's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Race you to the hotel."

Katara got up, hands on her hips. "Your on!" The two ran off into the night, to take the next venture life had given them.

The End

**What do you think? After I saw a picture on photo bucket about starfire and robin I just thought I would switch it and make it Katara and Aang.**


End file.
